


Trapped

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn't like being held down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Self-contained vignette.

Joey's laying on him, breathing heavily.

"Get up," Justin says. Pushes at Joey's shoulders. Might as well push at the rock of Gibraltar for all the good it does. Joey's warm but not heavy, but Justin's bothered anyway. "Get off," he repeats.

Joey doesn't move. Doesn't really do anything except look at him with those eyes, and Justin's annoyance is rapidly turning into anger.

Just when he thinks he can't stand it for one more second, Joey gets up. Gracefully, he rights himself and then grabs Justin's hand to help him stand. Justin occupies himself with dusting floor-residue from his ass. Doesn't, won't, see Joey's sorrowful look before he turns away and goes back down to the rear of the bus.

Justin tries hard not to think about how it felt to have Joey lying on top of him. How he was just there at first because the bus lurched to a sudden stop and bam, they all went over, Chris's dogs barking in the front and cups falling and Joey catching himself on his hands over Justin. And Joey laughing because -- well, because he's Joey, and to him this is funny.

It's not funny to Justin. Not when the thought of being held down against his will is paralyzing, no matter who's doing it. And Joey doesn't get it. Not like Justin's going to sit there and take the time to explain it to Joey. He knows Joey will just make up some perverted joke about bondage or something, and besides, this is Joey, who the fuck cares. Joey's the last person in the world to be offended by anything. And now Justin tells himself that he sounds like he has to go apologize or something and isn't that the most idiotic thing he's ever thought to himself, and he goes to play Playstation with Chris until they get to the venue.


End file.
